Damon's Choice
by DamonSalvatore'sFutureWife x
Summary: When Bella starts missing her true love, Damon, Will she follow he heart, and will her heart be broken all over again. Read and review to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Broken hearted**

**I have never wrote a vampire diaries fan fiction before so please go easy on me and give me your thought on the story. Nothing to harsh please (: x**

Okay here goes:  
_

Bella's Pov:

I sighed and shifted, wrapped in Edward cold embrace. I'd been missing my real true love recently, Damon Salvatore. He was my fiancé before Katherine came along.

_**Flashback:**_

_**I crept towards the sound of voices and was lead to mine and Damon's 'Love Hut' where we used to go on cold day's.**_

The hut of which Damon proposed to me in.

I watched the scene from behind the overgrown hedges.

"My love," Katherine chided. "But when will you leave her?"

"Just give me time, my dearest Katherine I am waiting for the right moment to break it to her,"

My heart broke, at the words I was hearing all too clearly.

That was when I decided to run away.__

I was brought back by the sound of Edwards questioning voice ringing in my ears.__

"Bella? Bella? Are you Okay? Hello?"

"What!" I snapped, harshly. He had a confused look plastered to his face.

I stood up and sprinted for the door.

I didn't know where to go, but I knew I couldn't stay here. Pretending to be something I'm not. Pretending to be a clumsy human, when really I'm an extremely graceful, legendary vampire. Not a wanna be like those sparkly vampires.

I can't believe I fell for Edward in the first place.

I didn't know where I was going, but after a few minutes of thinking. I had made my decision.

I decided to go and find Damon my… Fiancé? _  
_And my old best friend Stefan. The Salvatores.__


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Pov:**

I ran and ran. I didn't know where I was going. Well not for definite anyway!

The last time I saw them was… when I caught… him with her. Damon with Katherine. In Mystic Falls, Virginia.

After a while of mental arguments, I decided to head there.  
I didn't have anywhere to stay, but that could be sorted soon enough.

As I passed the boundaries of the near enough deserted town, I started having doubts.

Was this really the right choice?

How humiliating would it be if they were still here, together?

I was so involved in my own little world, I nearly missed her. Nearly.

Heading to the Manson, of which Salvatore's have lived in for decades. Katherine.

"Katherine." I growled as I stalked towards her. A predator and her prey.

She spun round clumsily, startled.

What confused me was that I could her hear the sound of her heart beating, her pulse.  
In addition, smell her blood travelling through her.

I didn't care though all I knew, was that this was the woman that stole my fiancé, my love, my future.

Her lips were trembling as she backed away. Her face terrified. I smiled, a cruel smile.

"You!" I accused her.

"What!" She exclaimed. "No! You don't understand! Please, Wait!"

"Oh, I understand perfectly." I told her calmly.

I was stood directly in front of her now, gripping the top of her shoulders, holding her there. Meanwhile deciding whether to stake her or drain her.

In the end I decided the latter.

After all, She seemed… Human somehow. But I didn't care this woman needed to be taken care of.  
In addition, I hadn't hunted in a while, and her blood was so mouth watering.

I was just leaning in, finding her pulse when I heard a vampire shout.

"Get away from her!" The anonymous vampire snarled.

SHIT! I thought.

I turned around slowly, and felt my heart burst at what I saw.

Damon Salvatore. Once again going against me for Katherine.

Realisation hit him and his face turned from angry to shocked and then softened.

I felt tears well in my eyes. I couldn't let him see me like this. See that he could make me feel like this.

I spun my head but whom was I kidding, we both knew that he had caught those few salty teardrops that dare fall loose down my face.

Being the coward I am, I ran.

Why did I always run from my problems?

I could hear his light footsteps echoing behind mine, and I thanked my lucky stars that I was faster than him, and could easily out run him.

**Damon's Pov:**

I was sat on my bed, in my room, thinking, when I heard an argument outside.

The voice sounded familiar.

I went out to see to investigate.

I knew I had to act when I saw the scene before me:

Elena being preyed on by a vampire: I passed it of as Elena's voice I had recognised.

The girl vampire was just about to drain Elena when I interfered.

It surprised me on how vicious my voice sounded.  
"Get away from her!"

She slowly turned around. 

I felt my eyes widen in response, it turns out I was right I did recognise a familiar voice and it wasn't Elena's!  
It was one I hadn't heard in decades! Century/s?

One that used to make my heart race.  
And… Still did?

She looked up, and I saw her eyes widen just like mine did when I recognised her.

Then her expression changed, to probably the most sad, heartbroken face I had ever seen.

Guilt hit me like a tidal wave when a single tear slipped out one of those dreamy, chocolate puppy dog eyes.

What the hell?  
Damon Salvatore, Guilty?

When she turned and ran I knew I had to do something.

We couldn't wait another couple of century's and hopefully sort it out.

We needed to do something about it. Now.

I just hope she's staying in the area, as she is so much faster than me, there is no way I'm gonna be able to catch up with her.

Wait a minute, I thought suddenly.  
Since when was Bella a vampire.

_

**I have only two reviews for this story! ******

Not a very positive response.

I have it all planned out, but if you are not enjoying the story please can you let me know on review?

If you are enjoying it, please can you also let me know on review.

Haha x

Thankyou, Anon x

P.s: Oh, and Btw please can you REVIEW ** X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for those who reviewed very much! I am glad I didn't have to quit writing this story as it's my first vampire diaries fan fiction. So thank you so much, you know who you are!**

**Bella's Pov:**

After a few minutes, I came across a supermarket and I was almost positive Damon had given up on chasing me so I came to a halt.

I eventually, at human pace, reached a house that was for rent.

I found the address to the person that owned the house and when I found the elderly woman at a cosy little bungalow, I compelled her to let me stay in it and she complied.

I spent the night wondering what I was going to do in the morning.

In the end I decided to go out and about and explore the town to see how much everything has changed.

I took a walk down the lane, Where I used to come to think.  
I visited mine and Damon's love hut.  
Was it right to call it that now? It seemed strange.  
Or was it his and Katherine's love hut now?  
I was so confused.

As I was strolling through the town I spotted Stefan walking past the local shops, heading somewhere: probably home.

I ran over too him, and enveloped him in a bear tight hug.

"Bella?" He gasped.

"In the flesh." I confirmed, laughing at his dumb founded expression.

This time it was his turn to hug me.

"Bella," he whispered into my hair.

It was only then I realised there was someone stood next to him.

The fuming anger and jealousy radiating from her, was an easy giveaway.

When she looked at me my eyes narrowed to slits and I could feel m fangs elongate.

"Bella!" Stefan shouted, pushing me back.

So he'd chosen Katherine too.

I sighed, as I turned around and ran to the rented house.

**Elenas Pov:**

Me and Stefan were out shopping, well me really but Stefan was with me, when the girl that tried to kill me earlier ran over and hugged him.

What a nerve! I thought silently fuming to myself.  
She had a cheek!

They were conversing with each other in a silent volume, A trait only vampires have, so low that I couldn't here.

I felt a pang in my stomach, jealousy?  
Well, to be honest I had every right to be jealous, for all I knew they could be talking about me!

Suddenly, The girls head whipped round to face me, it terrified me as her fangs increased size, and the look in her eyes told me it wasn't an accident.

I felt a pang of relief and smugness as Stefan pushed her away and shouted at her.

Then a little guilty as she ran away her head lowered.

Wow, So many emotions in so little time.

**Bella's Pov:**

I sighed as I unlocked the door to my 'new house'.

I don't know why I bothered locking it. A human was no harm to me, and a locked door wouldn't keep a vampire out!

But I was shocked when I walked into my living room. At the sight of Damon lounging on my sofa.

Same brazen old Damon.

_

**Hope you guys enjoyed it…**

What do you think?

I might even update again today! ** x**

Would you guys like that?

I'm hoping to get a few more reviews today than yesterday ****

Thank you, Anon x


	4. Chapter 4

"How the hell did you get here?" I asked, bewildered.

"The front door." He replied cockily.

"No. Seriously Damon." I sighed. "How did you get in…?"

"Well since your renting this house, I compelled the woman who ACTUALLY OWNS it, to let me in."  
He told me with a triumphant grin.

"Well… What do you want?" I demanded.

"Because I haven't got time for you!" I added, smiling inwardly at my comeback.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the sofa.

I knew this posture, he wanted to tell me something but didn't know how to put it.

I came and sat next to him and held both his hands between mine.

"What is it?" Asked, softy now.

"For a start 'Katherine'," He said using two fingers of each hands, to symbolise quotation marks above his head when he mentioned Katherine's name.

He carried on, " Well, Katherine is not Katherine."

"What?" I huffed, very confused.

He smirked.

"Yeah, me and Stefan are a little confused about that at the moment too! We think she may be... You know… A recantation of Katherine…"

"Oh…" I said stupidly, feeling guilty at my behaviour towards the human girl.

"Wait a minute, Damon." I said as he leaned in.

"Huh?" he said confused.

"You still cheated on me with Katherine!" I accused.

"Bella!" He sighed.

"Please, listen, I have no idea what I was thinking, I was a kid, I was confused."

"But Damon," I exhaled. "After that, how can I ever trust you again?" I asked saddened at the truth in the words I spoke.

"Because," He started. " Isabella Marie Swan…" I could tell he was struggling. "I love you!" He said, finally.

He looked down into his lap, his cheeks tinged in pink embarrassment.

"Damon." I smiled. Lifting his chin to make him look at me. I knew it meant a lot when he said those three simple, but extremely meaningful word. "I love you too!"

He sighed, relieved at not being rejected and pulled me in for a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Damon's Pov:

I checked my watch as I waited in the shadows of Bella's house, tense on her sofa.  
Not long after, I heard a rustle coming from down the pathway outside. I slouched down trying to appear carefree and caual, though I felt anything but that.

In seconds the door was creaking open and Bella came stolling through the door.

She gasped in shock, and I couldn't help but smirk, when she saw me making myself at home on her couch.

"How the hell did you get here?" She asked breathlessly.

"The front door." I answered, I hope she couldn't see behind my mask of indifference.

"No," She exhaled, rather loudly. "Seriously, Damon, How did you get in...?"

"Well since your renting this house, I compelled the woman who ACTUALLY OWNS it, to let me in." I told her matter of factly.

"Well... What do you want?" And the 20 questions begin, I thought to myself.

"Because I haven't got time for you!" I bot my lip and fidgeted in my seat, She wasn't usually this insistent, I guess i'll have to crank up the charm.

I pouted a little and saw her features soften so slightly only a vampire would recognise it.  
She came over and took up a seat next to me.

"What is it?" She said soothingly.

"Well," I started, not sure how this would sound. "Katherine, Isn't Katherine."

"What?" She said disbeilevingly,

I grinned. "Yeah, me and Stefan are a little confused about that at the moment too! We think she may be... You know… A recantation of Katherine…"

"Oh." Was all she said.

I leaned in, making the first move when suddenly, She shot back.

"Wait a minute, Damon,"

I huffed.  
_Get on with it! _I wanted to say but didn't dare make the situation any more awkward.  
_Things never used to be like this. Maybe over time..._My thoughts trailed off.

"You still cheated on me with Katherine!" After all those years and she still sounded hurt.

"Bella!" I said stalling her, While I thought desperately for some kind of excuse, Anything!

"Please, listen, I have no idea what I was thinking, I was a kid, I was confused." It seriously hadn't sounded as pathetic in my head, I swear!

"But Damon," She sighed. "After that, how can I ever trust you again?" She asked, doe-eyed.  
I wanted to comfort her hating myself for putting her through this pain.

"Because," I breathed in deeply. " Isabella Marie Swan…I love you!" I admitted, Bracing myself for rejection, that... didn't come?

"Damon," She cupped my chin, forcing me to look at her. "I love you too!" She rejoiced.

I let out the breath I hadn't realised i'd been holding and pulled her in for a passiponate, meaningful kiss.

The sound of somebody knocking at the door forced us to break apart, I growled at the interruption and Bella just laughed a delightful, light hearted sound.

I watched her closely as she sauntered towards the front door, dazed.

I listened in to the conversation being held only a few meteres away from where I was planted.

"Stefan!" Bella exclaimed. He always had been a party pooper.  
"Come in!" She added happily.

Soon after: Bella came back into view, Stefan and Elena trailing on behind her.

"NIce place." Elena nodded approvingly.

Bella sat down next to me and only then was I noticed.

"Hey, Damon." Stefan and Elena said in unison.

"Hi." I said, flattly.

Bella squeezed my hand.

"What have you been uo to, then?" Elena asked, me, specifically.

"Making out with Bella." I told her in a 'duh' tone.

She looked away quickly.

Bella stiffened beside me.  
I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her hair.

"You must get lonely, being hear all night on your larry." I stated.

"Tell me about it!" She sighes, wistfully.

"You could always move in with us, at the boarding house, right Stefan?"

I scanned the room for stefan and he nodded his head in confirmation.

"See. We'd both love to have you there." I told her.

"I don't know." She said modestly. "I dont want to get in the way." She admitted.

"Of course you wont!" I told her blatantly.

"Okay." She smiled up at me.

"I'll pack my things now shall I?"

"Yeah. Why not?" I said and watched her as she skipped of to her room, humming approvingly.

"I really need to hunt." Stefan said suddenly, randomly.

"You do that." I told him back to my usual self.

"Elena?" He asked once he reached the door, asking if shes ready to go.  
She just shook her head, Stefan firwned, shrugged and shut the door behind him on his way out.

Just then Bella came out her room, a suitcase full of belongings in her arms.

"Can I drop it off now?" She asked.

"Err... Sure." I said awkwardly, following her out.

"No, no!" She insisted. "I'll only be a minute"

"Okay..." I said as she headed out the front door.

I shut the front door and walked into the living room.

I stood facing Elena, awkwardly.

**Bella's Pov:**

If I didn't already know Elena was in a steady relationship with Stefan, I would of swore that was fury and jealousy mixed together in those wide brown eyes, Stefan finds captive, when Damon mentioned he was making out with me when Elena asked what he'd been up to.

I couldn't stop thinking about it all the while I was packing my clothes to move in with Damon and Stefan. Well, mainly Damon.

When I had all my possesions packed up in my suitcase I set of to Damon's house, well, only to find I couldn't get as I didn't have a key and I didn't want to cause an inconvenoence such as breaking a window, just to put my things away.

I ran at vampire speed back to my rented house feeling stupid, this is something I should have thought of before hand.

I mentally scolded myself for being as gullable as the... rest.  
When I saw Damon making out with Elena on the floor

I knew I shouldn't have taken him back, however my sensitive, softer side just couldn't resist. He looked so vunerable earlier today, when he was 'Apologising.'

But I should have known better: Damon was a player, and I was one of his, probably very many, Victims.

**What do you think happened there?**

Was this entirely Damons fault, give me your thoughts and opinions on review, Or... I wont update! :DD x

...!x


End file.
